


Charmed

by Rookmoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Good Luck Charm, How I think of dating, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Misunderstood Confessions, Other, Panromantic Reader, Rock Lee is adorable, because people are cute and I legit don't understand, dating is best friends with cuddling and a ton of extra affection as far as I'm concerned, friendly concern, genderless reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: In more ways than one.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Reader
Kudos: 92





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 3/23/20, fixed some spelling mistakes.

Sunlight streams through the trees as you lay in the grass, looking up at the canopy with your best friend. It seems like the perfect lazy day, and you're happy to spend your time with Lee.

It starts as it usually does with a relatively casual conversation with Lee before he leaves home for another long mission. You have those kinds of conversations fairly often saying as he's your best friend, but this one hits a little closer to home for you. It's not as big as the growing concern for this particular mission, since it's not only the furthest from home but also the most dangerous one he's been on yet.

That's not going to stop you from trying to deflect your concern with amusing chatter in the meantime.

"I don't get it, Lee. Why the hell is everyone so cute? I don't know what to do about it."

"Wait, you think everyone is cute?" Lee looks at you, confused.

"Well, most people, yeah. The way that different people move and who they are and… I dunno, there's something about it I can't explain. Just about everyone is really cute."

"Even… Even me?"

You look at him, only to see that Lee is most decidedly not looking at you. He looks a little sheepish, and more than a little nervous.

"Especially you." You give him a smile when his startled eyes meet yours. "You're so cute and I don't know if I'd rather squish you or kiss you."

"Ehh? Why would you say something like that?!"

"Because you're cute, Lee. You're my best friend and I like you a lot."

Lee looks a little confused. "I should hope that you like me. We are good friends after all."

That's not what you meant, even though that is true. Lee doesn't notice the slight change in your expression.

You guess he didn't hear the part about you wanting to kiss him. Oh well, your oblivious friend might need something a little more obvious, but that's ok. You'll try again later.

"But whether you like me or not, I know you well enough to see that there's something else bothering you. Would you tell me what it is?"

You hum, not wanting to let go of the previous topic quite yet.

Lee looks you in the eye, not wavering in his familiar intensity. "If it's about the mission, I understand your concern, but you haven't been like this for any of the other missions I've done."

"This one feels different. I don't know why, but I don't like it. I just want you to be safe."

"I know that I am a handsome beast and therefore highly capable, but I still don't understand why you're so concerned."

"You're my best friend and..." You smile at him, fiddling with the little packet that your sister had given to you when you had started out as a genin. It has seen you through many many missions, and although as a ninja, you weren't extremely superstitious, you'd never leave on a mission without your good luck charm. It was a simple white bag, and that's about it, but the little thing is packed with sweet smelling herbs that reminds you of home for when the nights are cold and unfamiliar. The cord that keeps it around your neck is well used, but sturdy.

You get the feeling that Lee could use something like that. After all, this is going to be his furthest mission from home, and if your sister was right, it would help ensure his safe return.

You swallow the lump in your throat. "You're my best friend, and that's why I have to give you something important. Just to make sure."

"Oh?"

You nod. "Close your eyes. It'll be quick, but it's a surprise."

He closes his eyes. You really want to take advantage of this moment with him, but you move forward with your plan.

You take off the necklace, already missing is familiar weight against your chest, and loop it over his head instead.

When Lee opens his eyes to look at the little necklace, he's surprised by the sight of the little sweet smelling pouch.

"I get the feeling you could use it on your way."

"This is the charm your sister gave you, isn't it." Lee blinks, and takes off the necklace. "I couldn't possibly take this from you. It's the last thing she gave you before she left."

His insistent hands press it back into your palm.

You curl your fingers over his with a sad smile. "Then make sure you bring it back to me, Lee. Like I said, this is very important to me. If you want to give it back, do it when you get home. Please."

"Of course. I promise I will bring this back to you. I just have a few questions. Why me?"

"I care about your safety, and you're very precious to me."

Lee doesn't really know what to say to that, but files it away in his mind as something to think about a little later.

"Alright, and why now?"

"I, uh, I get the feeling you might need it. This is the furthest you've been from home, so I thought you might like to take a bit of home with you."

"That's interesting, but as long as I have this, I will only think of you."

Your confused sputtering makes Lee chuckle.

"You are also very important to me, and you are my dearest friend, but there is only one thing I would want to be different between us, if you would allow me to take that step."

Lee slides towards you just a bit, and rests a hand on top of yours. It's enough to get what he means across, and you've been waiting for that for a long time now.

He presses his forehead against yours and whispers, "I will return this charm once I am home again. I swear it. And I would also like you to know that you will always be my good luck charm."

He pulls away and gives you a big thumbs up. "After all, our springtime of youth is not to be wasted!"

You get the feeling that this is as close as you're going to get to Lee confessing affection for you, so you roll with it. As the saying goes, there's no time like the present.

"Of course not, Lee." You laugh, "But there is one thing I would like to tell you before you leave the village."

"What is that?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

Lee's entire face turns red. "I see. Well, I would be happy to be your boyfriend, so long as we'll still be best friends."

"....I thought that's what dating was… Best friends with cuddles and kisses."

"Hmm, I guess it's not that different from being close friends, and it does sound fun!" He beams at you. "This is going to be absolutely wonderful, I can feel it!"

You lace your fingers with his, and spend the rest of your time with him relaxing under the trees.

When he leaves, you make sure to say goodbye, and give him another good luck charm. A quick kiss on the cheek that has Lee's face all red before he goes.

Two weeks later, when Lee finally returns, you greet him with the same enthusiasm as you always do. Lee takes off the pouch and puts it back on you, and you feel it's comforting weight once more. Then, he returns the other good luck charm you had given him. A soft kiss on the cheek, with not only the promise of protection, but a promise of more memories and joy for the future.


End file.
